Ten Years
by ShadowGirl-kun
Summary: It's ten years after Shinichi first became Conan, and he still hasn't been changed back. Niether had Ai. And now they're 17, just like they were when they changed, and two new detectives come into the picture, but are they really who they say they are?


Hi, this is ShadowGirl-kun. This is my first story posted here, so feel free to review telling me anything that you think should be changed or makes no sense ^_^

Now, to the disclaimer:

I IN NO WAY OWN Case Closed/Detective Conan, I don't know enough about cool crime-solving stuff for that. I only own my OCs.

**NO ONE'S POV**

**"The murderer is... you!" yelled Conan-kun as he pointed his long slender finger at actress **

**Karimi Nomiri, the lead for the Bakino Theater's first performance.**

**"But I couldn't have done it," she replied coolly. "I was in my dressing room the entire **

**time. Nobody saw me leave my room"**

**"Yes, but nobody saw you enter, either," Conan-kun replied, running his hand through his hair. "You have no proof that you were in there in the first place."**

**"But I was text messaging with her until the screaming started," said Karimi-chan's sister Mikari-chan, who was also an actress. "It is not possible to murder someone while text messaging on a cell phone!"**

**Conan pushed up his glasses with his pinky. "I saw her texting you this morning, and she can text with only one hand! One hand is all you need to stab a person in the back, Mikari-chan."**

**Karimi-chan chuckled. "You have no proof at all that I killed Koyama-kun."**

**Smiling, Conan-kun said, "Don't I? I thought the fact that I found minute traces of your nail polish on the knife was solid enough proof. You had that nail polish specially made, so you are the only person in the world who owns it."**

**"B-but, someone could hav-"**

**"It's over, Karimi-chan. Only one truth will prevail," said Conan as he cuffed the actress. **

**"Case closed."**

**Conan Edogawa was one of the best teenage detectives ever. He had been a detective for many years, but was he really **_**the**_** best teenage detective ever?**

**"Wow, I can't believe we will be going to school with Conan Edogawa," said Koyuki. **

**"He's one of the best teenage detectives ever."**

**Grinning, Nodoki said, "Yes, but we're better."**

**Koyuki took hold of her brother's hand. "Yeah. Now let's go, we don't want to be late to school on our first day."**

_**KOYUKI'S POV**_

"Class 2-B, these are our new students Koyuki and Nodoki Mikrala," said our new

teacher, Mrs. Amikari. "Mitsuhiko-kun, can you help Nodoki-kun around today? And

Conan-kun, could you help Koyuki-chan around."

"Eh? Sure" said Conan-kun as he walked up to the teacher's desk. She handed him a copy of my schedule and told me to follow him to our desks. I was assigned to the desk to his right.

Conan-kun has fluffy deep brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. he was tall and had a nice figure, not too scrawny but not too muscly, either. His voice was light and smooth, very similar to the sound of running water. he was the best looking boy i had ever seen, and i was lucky to have him show me around. even better, he was a fellow famous teenage detective.

Nodoki on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Mitsuhiko-kun was a geeky looking boy with dirty brown hair and matching eyes, and lots of freckles. He looked as if he spent his weekends playing non-stop video games and MMORPGs (massive multiplayer online roleplaying games). He was tall and scrawny, and his voice was irritating in many ways.'Cool, Conan Edogawa-kun is going to be my guide,' I thought. 'That will make things interesting.'

"So, you're the famous detective Conan Edogawa-kun, right?" I asked to make sure he was the right person.

"Yeah, the one and only. Why?" he asked in return.

I smiled and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet a fellow detective."

He took my hand and shook it, smiling. "You're a detective? What about your brother?

He's also one, right?"

I took back my hand. "Yes, he and I often work as partners."

Conan-kun grinned and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "Well, I hope that I can work with you in the future."

"You will, trust me," I replied joyously. "My brother and I have a knack for finding trouble."

"That's interesting," Conan-kun said. "I have that exact same talent."

We then sat at our desks and class proceeded.

"Hey Conan-kun!" yelled a girl with shoulder length brown hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes from across the room. "Bring Koyuki-chan over here! I want to meet her!"

Conan-kun began walking towards the girl and motioned with his hand for me to follow.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite."

We walked over there and saw that Nodoki and three others were standing with her.

One of the others was Mitsuhiko-kun. The other two were a large boy and a tall adult-looking girl.

"I'll introduce you," said Conan-kun quietly in my ear. He first pointed to the brown-haired girl. "This is Ayumi-chan." Ayumi-chan had light brown hair and lapis lazuli eyes.

she was small and had a very petite figure, like a faerie.

Next was the large boy. "This is Genta-kun." He was large and had dark brown hair. His

eyes were dark brown as well.

he pointed to Mitsuhiko-kun. "This is obviously Mistuhiko-kun. And lastly there is Ai Haibara-chan." he pointed to the other girl, the adult looking one.

Ai-chan was tall and had a slim figure. her hair was light brown and her eyes were a

purplish blue color. she had more of an adult-like air around her than the others. Conan-

kun did, as well.

"Everyone, this is Koyuki-chan," continued Conan-kun. "She is a fellow detective, as is

her brother."

"Really?" asked Ayumi-chan excitedly. "Then you HAVE to join our club! It's the

detective club."

"Um, I'm fine," I mumbled. I wasn't a very social person, and, honestly, this girl kind of

freaked me out.

Ai-chan stepped forward. "Ayumi-chan, you are scaring her."

"Wha? really? Oh, I'm sorry!" apologized Ayumi-chan.

I backed away slowly, then shot out the door.

"Koyuki, wait up!" yelled Nodoki as he followed me out the door. I, being faster than he

was, lost him easily. I quickly climbed up the stairs and made my way to the school's roof.

I sat near the edge.

Heights seemed to calm me, while they struck fear into my brother. In some ways we were

opposites. I loved to dance, ballet mostly, and he hated dancing. I loved water and heights,

while he hated them both. Also, he likes scary things when I don't. it's complicated, but

our differences are what help us work together so well.

I heard a short metallic noise from behind. I turned, knowing that someone other than my

brother had followed me up there. and I was right, it wasn't my brother. It was in fact

Conan-kun.

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

He smiled at me and said, "I came to talk to you. I'm sorry about Ayumi-chan, she can be

a bit overwhelming at times. I know from experience."

"But, how did you know where i was?" I asked. "I came here to hide from my brother, but

how could you have known that?"

Conan wagged his left index finger at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's elementary my dear Watson.

Earlier, Mitsuhiko-kun was speaking to Nodoki-kun and he told him that club meetings

were sometimes on the school's roof. Nodoki-kun freaked out and said that he was afraid

of heights. he also said that, unlike him, you loved high places. That is how I knew."

"I should have known. If my mind wasn't so clouded i would have guessed," I said in

return. "But can you guess why I fled?"

"Yes, I can." Conan-kun sat down beside my. "You don't like people much, do you?

Unless they are like you, that is. Am I correct?"

"Only partially, Holmes. It isn't that i don't like people, it's that I'm uncomfortable around

them. Unless they are somewhat similar to me, I don't feel comfortable around them."

"Then what about me?" he asked as he stood up and walked away from the wall. "You act

much different around me than you did them."

"Yes, but you are different. Less childish in a way. Ai-chan, too. I have a feeling that i

would be able to get along with her as well."

"That's interesting." Conan walked back over to me and outstretched his right hand.

"C'mon, we're late for class."

I took his hand and let him lead me back to the classroom where my brother was surely

awaiting my return.


End file.
